


Accidents Lead to Unexpected Life Experiences

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Title: Accidents Lead to Unexpected Life ExperiencesSquare Filled: Character is a Tattoo ArtistShip: Bucky Barnes x ReaderRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: depression, fingering, tattooing, suicideSummary: Bucky has an appointment for a tattoo that takes him through an experience he wouldn’t have guessed.Word Count: 2074Created for @mcukinkbingo





	Accidents Lead to Unexpected Life Experiences

 

Bucky had worked at Borderline tattoo and piercing for about 2 years. He had been hired after the work he had done after his accident. When he had the owner tattoo him for the first time. He had wanted to cover the angry red scars that danced across his left arm, shoulder, left side of his back and his left pec. Bucky was reading the Haunting of Hill House while he was waiting for his next appointment. He had gotten so caught up in the story he didn’t hear the bell of the door opening alerting him.

“Can I help you,” Steve chimed in.

“Yes, I have an appointment with James,” Y/N responded.

“James will be out in a minute. I will go grab him for you,” Steve raised his hand as he walked in the back.

“Buck, your appointment is here,” Steve hollered over to Bucky. Bucky hadn’t even realized that he was being talked too. Steve grunted and walked over and tilted Bucky out of the chair.

“What did you do that for punk,” Bucky huffed at Steve.

“Your tattoo appointment is here. Go get to work or I will fire you, Jerk.” Steve laughed. Bucky shook his head as he marked his page in the book. He walked out to the main lobby area where she was sitting.

“Hi, I am James. You must be Y/N. Do you know what you wanted to get tattooed today,” Bucky asked?

Y/N was nervous. The first guy was a blonde hair, blue eyed stud. Now James strutted out and he was a brunette that had blue eyes and thighs for days. Y/N had never been looked at by someone who was even this remotely gorgeous. Y/N cleared her throat. “I wanted to see about getting a galaxy on my ribs. I wanted it to start under my chest and fit the curve of my body until it wraps around my hip.” Y/N immediately looked at the ground.

Bucky noticed that she was shy and didn’t look at him long enough for him to gauge anymore from her. Bucky thought she was beautiful. He wanted to know what she would look like in candlelight. Bucky smiled softly, “Alright I have some ideas. I am going to freehand them on you. Is that okay?”

Y/N nodded. She was afraid her voice would betray her and nothing would come out. Bucky led her back to his room and shut the door.

“Y/N are you going to be okay with getting this tattoo done? It is going to be painful,” Bucky sounded concerned.

“James, I will be okay. I am just nervous around you,” Y/N whispered.

“I can have Steve tattoo you if that would make it easier.” Bucky sounded hurt.

Y/N was shocked, “No, James I requested you for a reason. You will see it when you start drawing on me. How do you want me?”

Bucky swallowed hard. “I would like to see the area first that I will be tattooing.”

Y/N pulled off her shirt and pants. She then turned to her left side and pointed. “See that scar that runs down the length of the ribs and curves around my hip. That is what I want you to cover.”

Bucky slowly reached out his fingers to trace the scar gently. “You know I specialize in hiding scars with tattooing but do you know why?”

Y/N shook her head. “I know Steve has done all of your tattoos. I know from people that you are the best in making the scars not visible but I never thought to ask why you would do that.”

Bucky smiled softly and grabbed a blanket he had tucked away that not even Steve knew that he had there. “I would like you to remove your bra and panties please. I need to make sure I have nothing that will be getting in my way when I am tattooing you.” Y/N flushed and became even more nervous as she looked at Bucky. “I will make sure you are covered. Your breasts and vagina will not be in view. I will even strip down to my underwear if that would make you less nervous.” Bucky slowly started to remove his long sleeve shirt. Once that was off, he worked on his belt and then his jeans. Before Y/N knew it, Bucky was standing in front of her in his boxer briefs. Y/N stripped out of her bra and underwear. She gripped the blanket it tight covering her front. “Let’s get you up on the table so we can start. Do you trust me?” Bucky was genuine and trying to make her more comfortable.

“I trust you James. Please take the ugly away from my skin and leave me with some beauty,” Y/N swallowed a sob. Bucky didn’t like the fact that these scars were causing this beautiful woman pain. He Began to tattoo a galaxy on her.

“Y/N the reason I specialize in these coverup tattoos is due to the fact that I was in an accident and my left side was pretty damn mangled. I had scars that littered my entire left arm, shoulder, my left side of my back and my left pec. I was pretty down on myself. I hid myself away in my apartment. I found lout about this tattoo artist who opened this shop a year earlier. He specialized in scar coverings. The work he had down before was on minimal small scars. I didn’t even know if he could cover mine.” Bucky took a deep breath as he continued to outline the planets that would be apart of the galaxy. “I set up my appointment with Steve and then came in for him to look at him. He worked on my piece for months. It took a total of 20 sessions to actually have if fully completed. It happens to be my favorite piece. It reminds me that no matter what I lived and can now help people in a way that I never could before my accident. Before my accident I was the type of guy that was a hit it and quit it. I never had a lasting relationship. I was pretty much a superficial asshole. After my accident, I don’t ever judge a book by its cover and will not use someone for my pleasure anymore. I still haven’t been in a long-lasting relationship but that’s okay. I treasure what I do for work and love making people feel better about what they went through to help the healing process.”

Y/N took a minute to process it all. “I have my scar from an accident when I fell out of a glass door, off the balcony to the grass below. I was 17 when it happened. It has been quite a few years since. I wanted to wait until I knew exactly what I was going to do to hide it. I almost died that night. I was drunk and at a party. I was being stupid and the guy I liked pushed me off of him. We both didn’t realize how close to the door I was. I slammed through it and then stumbled back over the balcony railing to the grass that was like 20 feet down. I had this huge chuck of glass that was sticking out of my side. They called 911. I was in a coma for a month after the surgery. They wanted my body to heal and figured if I was out it would heal better. I had to complete my high school classes from my bed. I didn’t leave my room for almost a year and then when I did decide to leave my room. It was baggy clothes and mostly sweats. I didn’t dress up anymore. I felt ugly because of that scar. I gained weight from not really being active. It was hard for me. I was sick of feeling like I didn’t even want to be around myself. I tried killing myself with sleeping pills. Once I came to in the hospital again. I decided to change and went to college. I now have a job I enjoy working for marketing at Stark’s art gallery. I finally wanted to cover what made me so depressed for so long.” Y/N sighed. Bucky was almost done with her tattoo.

“I am almost finished then you can look.” Bucky finished the last bit of white he had to put in. “All Done. I am going to clean it off.” Bucky wiped down Y/N tattoo. “I have a full-length mirror on the back of the door. I can leave the room if you would like.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Y/N slowly got up clutching the blanket to her front while she checked out her left side. Y/N teared up when she saw the beautiful galaxy Bucky tattooed. “James, its beautiful. Thank you so much.”

“You can call me Bucky, Y/N.” Bucky got up to start wrapping up her tattoo. “You are so beautiful Y/N.” Bucky grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. He cradled her neck and leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Y/N dropped the blanket and wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck.

Once they pulled back both of them panting. Bucky grabbed her hand as he sat on the stool again. “Sit on the table Y/N.” Y/N sat on the table again. Bucky rolled closer pushing her gently back as he put her thighs on his shoulders.

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Y/N asked while she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I am going to make you feel so damn good doll,” Bucky responded rapidly as he got closer to her core. Y/N’s breath hitched as she watched intently as Bucky licked up her vulva. Her hands gripped into his hair and pulled. Bucky growled against her mound as he found her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Y/N arched off the table and into Bucky’s mouth.

“Fuck, James DON’T STOP.” Y/N moaned as she pulled on his hair tighter. Bucky ate her out like his life depended on it. He snaked two fingers into her hitting her g-spot when he flexed his fingers. Y/N bit her lip and then her arm to muffle her screams. She was bucking her hips into Bucky’s mouth chasing her pending orgasm. Bucky felt her spasm around his fingers.

“Let go beautiful. Show me how gorgeous you are when you let go.” Bucky said against her thigh before biting gently. Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. She came hard around his fingers. As she was coming down Bucky stroked her through it until she started to pull her hips away.

  
“That was, fuck so good,” Y/N spoke truthfully. “I have never had an orgasm that was that intense.”  Bucky smiled and slowly made his way up to her mouth. He pulled her in for a soft and gently kiss.

“I….” Bucky got up and looked away.

“James are you okay,” Y/N was concerned that he was about to spiral into a dark place.

“I’m sorry. It wasn’t professional of me.” Bucky whispered.

Y/N got up and hugged Bucky tight. “It’s okay. I enjoyed it and wanted it very much. I would also like to see you on a regular basis.”

Bucky looked at her shocked. “You want to see me more after this.”

“Yes, James. I want to go on dates with you if you want too.” Y/N whispered into his ear. Bucky nodded and kissed her sweetly again. He helped her get dressed and gave her instructions on how to care of the tattoo. Y/N left and thanked him again.

“So, you finally found someone who gets you,” Steve chided. Bucky rolled his eyes. “I mean I bet she will scream if this was your apartment. You sounded like you were doing quite the number on her. I don’t even get my girl to get that loud.”

“Shut up Stevie,” Bucky replied. “You’re just jealous.”

“No, I’m happy that you will be happy too. Who would have thunk it? You turned into a tattoo artist and finding someone who loves you for you.” Steve smirked. Bucky punched his shoulder playfully.

“Thank you for everything Steve. I now have to call a beautiful woman and set up a date.” Bucky quipped. Bucky was happy for once since the accident he was actually happy not just mildly. Who knows what the future holds?


End file.
